Forum:2020-01-10 (Friday)
Discussion for comic for . Ask not what your wiki can do for you, ask what you can do for your wiki. ---- Yup. About what we were all expecting. It's really the only reasonable way the sub could have survived the blast. --Geoduck42 (talk) 05:18, January 10, 2020 (UTC) This Assistant to the Serenity also refers to our host in the plural. It's unfortunate that one does often refer to royalty that way, so we still don't really know whether Ahnkokanth is one Cetacean or a school of them. But I think this page does establish that they didn't just happen be blown into one; it/they wanted to rescue them. ➤ I can't help thinking that His Serenity's opinions are therefore quite the opposite of his god's. This can't be the first time. It's quite surprising that he's maintained his position! ➤ Too bad the Foglios are sick, but a good thing, in the end, that they were Super Secret. Bkharvey (talk) 06:42, January 10, 2020 (UTC) : We still don't know whether Ahnkokanth is a Great Cetacean or not. I am inclined to doubt it. It seems unlikely to me that these Deepdwellers would worship an air-breathing mammal, no matter how thoroughly adapted it is to the aquatic environment. ♦ : It also seems to me that Ahnkokanth must be a single being. How could they be inside a school of creatures? -- William Ansley (talk) 05:01, January 11, 2020 (UTC) :: Then again, I am taking midsonic to mean being in the normal range of human hearing, as opposed to supersonic/hypersonic and subsonic, which would fit well with Ahnkokanth being a Cetacean. -- William Ansley (talk) 05:21, January 11, 2020 (UTC) :::To be pedantic, supersonic and hypersonic are speeds above Mach 1. I'm guessing that we're talking here about ultrasonic, "midsonic," and "infrasonic," which are sound frequencies. Our whales are known for going everywhere from deep infrasound (blue whales) to high ultrasound (dolphins echolocating). The humorous part is trying to figure out how something that makes a sound by squeaking inside its nostrils and modulating it through its melon (if so equipped) would say a word like "ankokanth." That name requires lips, tongue and teeth, at least in my mouth, and it's amazing even these Deep Ones could say it. "Squeaksribang" might be more realistic. Anyway, it's really cool to see HPL's Deep Ones reimagined as a bunch of religious whale lice, erm, symbionts. I like the diversity of forms and colors. heteromeles :: They could be a hive mind. Resistance is futile. Our heros are (by this hypothesis) inside one of the bodies of Ahnkokanth. I find "They have rescued you" a strong argument that this particular cetacean is carrying out the will of The Great Cetacean. (I keep typing "...ian," thinking "that doesn't look right." and deleting it.) Bkharvey (talk) 09:07, January 11, 2020 (UTC) :: :: P.S. I'm now wondering how a Cetacean attaches its mouth to a sub docking port... Bkharvey (talk) 09:11, January 11, 2020 (UTC) ::: Well, there are baleen whales, toothed whales and airlock whales ... Svesjo (talk) 20:57, January 12, 2020 (UTC)